


Hard On You

by SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse



Series: Hard On You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Molar enthalpy, dirty texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse/pseuds/SmallishWormMasterOfTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing a singularly erotic moment during chemistry class, Dean decides to send his lab partner, Cas, an anonymous dirty text to blow off some steam. Soon one text becomes several, but Castiel never replies in kind. However, when he asks Dean to meet him irl, Dean may realize Cas isn't as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cas Sucks

"Hey, Cas, how do you calculate molar enthalpy again?" Cas looked at Dean from across the lab table, mild disapproval evident in his eyes.  


"If you had done the reading, you would know." Dean sighed.  


"C'mon Cas, we're seriously just melting marshmallows! We're supposed to have fun!"  


"I take it you mean _you're_ supposed to have fun and _I'm_ supposed to do all the work." Dean rolled his eyes and reached for his textbook. It wasn't that Cas was a bad lab partner, he was just...a bad everything else. He couldn't take a joke, couldn't make a joke, and he absolutely refused to explain anything. If he'd at least been hot that might have made up for it, but he walked around looking like he'd lost a fight with a comb and constantly seemed to need either a lot more or a lot less coffee. Well, he pulled his weight at least. Right now he seemed to be cleaning up the lab table...  


Dean looked up at Cas and found himself violently choking on his own spit. Cas was- he was-  


"Are you alright?" asked Cas, removing his tongue from the test tube.  


"I'm fine!" Dean choked out. "But what the hell are you doing?" Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion, his face the perfect picture of innocence.  


"I couldn't get the melted marshmallow out with the test tube cleaner." He said this as if his explanation made perfect sense, and then went back to tonguing the living daylights out of the innocent test tube. Dean watched him, conflicted. It wasn't like there was any poison in there...Cas meanwhile popped his tongue out of the sticky test tube and eyed it thoughtfully.  


"This really isn't working," he muttered. His voice was a lot deeper than Dean had remembered. Without farther warning, Castiel popped the end of the test tube into his mouth.  


"What are you-". And started sucking on it. The rest of Dean's sentence died in his throat. Cas's cheeks were hollowed, his lips were pursed, and his eyes were closed in concentration. Dean stared at him in shock, suddenly seeing him in a new light. His lips were plump and soft looking around the tube, his cheeks were flushed, and his messy hair looked as if someone had used it as handles to push their own test tube down his throat. It looked as if Dean had gotten a hot lab partner after all. Just as Dean came to this conclusion, Cas opened his eyes. He stared directly into Dean's, and Dean was suddenly struck by their blue intensity. He gripped the edge of the table and could barely hear what Cas said next over the blood rushing in his ears.  


"...think I'm just going to rinse it out."  


"Oh yeah, yeah," Dean stammered as Castiel moved toward the sink. "And I'm just going to go, uh, use the bathroom." Cas sighed, apparently resigned to his fate of cleaning up the lab table by himself. Dean, meanwhile, sped off to the bathroom as casually as possible, silently cursing his tight pants.  


...  


Alone at home later, Dean lay on his bed, thinking. The rest chemistry class had passed without incident, but he couldn't get that image of Cas out of his head. He tried to forget about it, but whenever he closed his eyes he saw Cas macking on that test tube. He had never imagined he would be jealous of a piece of lab equipment. Very jealous...  


He sighed loudly and picked up his phone from his bed, resolving to distract himself once and for all. Maybe he could text Sam, ask him how his nerd club was going. There was nothing quite as unsexy as texting his brother. But as he scrolled through his contacts, a name caught his eye.  


_Castiel Novak_. Huh. He wondered where he had gotten that. He was about to scroll past when he was hit with a very interesting idea. He could send Cas a text, telling him exactly how he had felt when he saw him sucking on that test tube. It would just be one anonymous creeper text, and Cas would probably just ignore it. But something made Dean want to imagine him having a favorable reaction...He opened up a chat.  


But now, what to say? He quickly realized he couldn't mention the test tube incident if he wanted to remain anonymous. Maybe just some general comments about how hot Cas was and what Dean wanted to do to him. Yeah, that would be satisfying. He began to type.  


_Hey Cas_. He paused. No, that wasn't hot enough. He fixed the message. _Hey baby_. Much better. Now what? _You have no idea what I want to do to you_. Well that was definitely true. He continued. _I want to shove my dick down your throat. It's-_ He paused. _11 inches long. Think you can take it?_ Oh yeah. He kept typing, with his left hand now. _I want to shove my dick down your throat so hard that you choke on it but you keep taking it cause you like it so much. I want to grab your hair and fuck your face even harder. I want to come down your throat and I want you to swallow it all. And then I want you to-_ Woah. Where had that come from? Both the long, dirty text and the come stains all over his jeans. He grinned, satiated, deleted the last "I want", and added _Sweet dreams, you little slut_ , instead. Then he fired off the text without a second thought and got up to take a shower. He was already excited to see if Cas would say anything about it tomorrow, and he suddenly had the feeling he wasn't going to be able to stop at just one dirty text...


	2. Tension, Among Other Things, Rises

"Hey Cas, how's it going?" Cas looked up at Dean, annoyed.  


"It's going perfectly fine," he replied, making a sharp gesture at whatever was melting in the beaker. "And if you had done the reading, you would-"  


"I don't mean the lab," Dean interrupted. "I mean like your life in general. How's it going?" He spoke as casually as possible, but inside he was an angry beehive of excitement. Had Cas read the text? Would he mention it? Would he tell Dean how incredibly horny it had made him? Would he bend himself over the lab table, begging Dean to screw him until-  


"It's going fine," said Cas. "My mom bought a new kind of breakfast cereal." Dean stared at him. "It's got fruit bits in it," said Cas apologetically. Dean just sighed. They resumed the lab in uncomfortable silence.  


...  


Alone at home again, Dean lay on his bed, toying with his phone. Should he check to see if Cas had replied? He hadn't mentioned anything during class, but then again, why would he say anything? As far as he knew, Dean didn't have anything to do with the text at all. Still, Dean tried not to get his hopes up as he tapped on the conversation.  


_Read_. Cas hadn't said anything about the text, good or bad. But he had seen it, and that was good enough for Dean. He imagined Cas reading the text, blushing a fiery red with shock. He imagined him looking down at his pants and being surprised to see them forming a tent. He imagined Cas touching himself, reluctantly at first, cautiously, before throwing his head back and moaning with wild abandon. He imagined Cas noticing a green light at the window, and pausing in his ministrations to see what it could be. He imagined Cas getting pulled out of his house and up into an alien spaceship, helpless in the grip of the tractor beam. The aliens were probing him now, they were putting tubes in his butt. They wanted to make him into muffins. Why did they want to do that? A deep voice reminded him:  


"There are no muffins in space..."  


Dean awoke to Sam shaking him.  


"It's time for dinner, Dean. And, uh, you have a giant erection. So you might maybe want to get rid of that...or something..." Dean blinked the sleep out of his eyes and smirked up at Sam.  


"I'll take care of it, Sammy. Don't worry about it, unless you want to." Sam blushed furiously and dashed out of the room. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Dean was on his phone. He had a perfect way to get rid of his boner. He unzipped his pants and began, typing with his left hand and sinning with his right.  


_Hey baby_. He began. _Are you horny? I'm horny. I'm so horny that I want to do really bad things to you. Really bad things like-_ Like what? He thought for a moment. Should he mention the alien thing? Nah, he didn't want Cas to think he was weird. How about- _shoving my dick up your ass. My dick is twelve inches long. I bet if I put it in you you'd feel so good that you'd cum before I even touched your dick. That's because you're a filthy slut. Aren't you? Aren't you a filthy slut? Who's a filthy slut? You are. Yes you are. Yes you srsrefdrt_  


Dean stifled a moan as he came. Huh. Who knew talking to Cas like he was a dog would make him feel so hot? He made a mental note to never, ever, get any pets. Then he sent the text, washed up, and headed down for dinner. Sam couldn't look him in the eye.  


...  


In chemistry class the next day, Dean didn't even try to pay attention to the lab. He focused on Cas instead, undressing him with his eyes and thinking about everything he wanted to say to him tonight. Cas, for his part, didn't seem to mind, or maybe he was just completely oblivious. He did the whole lab by himself, even the part that involved zoning out and holding his hand over the Bunsen burner for thirty seconds. Or maybe that wasn't part of the lab. Dean really hadn't been paying attention.  


...  


When Dean got home, he didn't even stop to take off his coat before whipping out his phone. Once again, Cas had read the text but not replied. Well this time, Dean decided, he was going to text Cas something so hot he would _have_ to reply. He sat on his bed, dick in hand, ready to send the best, dirtiest message ever...and he drew a complete blank. He had all the material, everything he wanted to say, but how could he string it together well enough to bring the text to the next level? He thought for a moment, hard. He needed somebody smart for this. Sam was smart. He'd been a bit awkward around Dean lately, but maybe if Dean showed how much he trusted his judgement, things would go back to normal. He got up and headed to Sam's room, not caring enough to zip his pants.  


"Hey Sam," said Dean, leaning against the doorframe, "I need your help with something." Sam raised his head from his homework- nerd- and stared up at Dean, his mouth falling open.  


"What- what do you need my help with, Dean?" His voice cracked slightly.  


"I just need you to help me write this text," said Dean as he walked farther into the room. Sam drooped down slightly in his desk chair.  


"Oh, right," he stammered. "That's what I thought you were asking for help with. Not your- never mind. Give me the phone." Dean handed him the phone and Sam read over the one sided conversation, his eyebrows raised. "Well, this is...interesting," he said when he had finished. "What exactly do you want me to do?"  


"Just help me come up with some hot things to say to him. But like, poetic and all that jazz." Sam looked down at the conversation thoughtfully.  


"Well," he began, "maybe you could say something about wanting to make out with him against a wall."  


"That's not poetic."  


"You could say something about how hot he looks when he's all sweaty and shirtless after sports practice."  


"He doesn't do sports." Sam gave a frustrated huff and licked his lips, deep in thought. Suddenly, he began typing. After a few feverish minutes he passed the phone to Dean.  


"Here," he said significantly. "I was, uh, thinking maybe something about forbidden love. That's hot, right?" Dean scrolled through the message.  


_Hey baby. I see you every day and you drive me wild. I want to be with you so much, but you seem oblivious to my burning lust for you. Maybe it's just that you're so cool and mature and I'm so...not. Sometimes I'm still not comfortable with how I feel about you. Are my feelings wrong? Is it wrong that I want you to pin my wrists above my head and call me little brother when you fuck me into the mattress? Is it wrong that-_ Dean looked up.  


"Why would I want him to call me little brother? That's weird, dude. Incest is weird." Sam blushed. "Anyway, I don't get pinned or fucked into the mattress. I'm a top all the way, baby. Do you need me to prove it to you?" Sam blushed harder and crossed his gangly legs.  


"Well, sorry I'm not good enough for you," he muttered.  


"Hey, it's cool," said Dean, gripping Sam's shoulder comfortingly. "You tried your best. I think I'll just send him a dick pic." He ruffled Sam's hair and left the room, trying to decide if the kitchen or the bathroom had better lighting.  


...  


The next day, Cas was back to nagging Dean about helping with the lab, citing the third degree burns on his right hand.  


"I can hardly hold any of the test tubes, and you're going to need to know at least _something_ about this what with the big project we have coming up-" Dean set down the matches he'd been playing with.  


"What project?" Something like murder flashed in Cas's eyes. It was hot.  


"The project," he said through gritted teeth, "that involves us designing and typing up a lab. The project that is worth twenty percent of our grade. The project that I have been mentioning to you for the past week because we need to pick a date for you to come over to my house and work on it. That project."  


"Oh right, that one." Cas took a deep breath. "Well I can come over tomorrow and we can work on it if you want."  


"Sounds great." Dean resumed playing with the matches, but his insides were moving like a herd of really angry buffalo. Hanging out at Cas's house? Alone in his room? In close proximity to his underwear drawer? Tomorrow was going to be freaking sweet. The minute he got home, he sent Cas a text.  


_Hey baby. You're so hot, but I'm going to make you hotter by filling you up with my hot hot semen. You'll be dripping and panting and screaming my name so loud your mom will come in to see what's wrong, and then she'll see what a huge freaking cockslut you are and she'll make you wear a shirt that says cockslut to your next family reunion and before you go to the reunion I'll put a bunch of hickeys on your neck so everybody will know you're mine. Don't you wish you were mine? I bet you want to know who I am so bad so you can find me and beg me to put my 14 inch dick in you. I bet you want it. Slut._  


Dean barely had time to finish the text before he came so hard that he screamed Cas's name out for the whole house to hear. He quickly sent the text and lay on his bed, panting. From somewhere in the house he could hear Sam slamming a door. Tomorrow was going to be _amazing_. He couldn't wait.


	3. Dean Swallows

"So...nice room."  


"Thank you."  


"That's a nice, uh, bed you got there."  


"Thank you." Dean shuffled awkwardly about Cas's room, unsure what he was allowed to touch. This whole meet up had been a lot more uncomfortable than he'd been expecting. To start, Cas's mom had given them a plate of cookies, and while that was a sweet gesture, it made it a lot harder to shamelessly think about fucking her son. Cas himself, meanwhile, was acting like even more of a dead fish than usual. Dean had arrived barely ten minutes ago and he was already droning on about the lab.  


"So I was thinking we could do something about how the application of heat affects the characteristic properties of various objects," he said, taking a box off the top of his desk.  


"Okay, whatever," said Dean, wondering if he should care what the hell all that meant. "Sounds good. How do we do it?"  


"Well it's quite simple, really," said Cas, opening the box. "We just need to test the property of an object, heat it up, and then test it again. I was thinking first," he said, pulling out a pair of blue neckties, "tensile strength." Suddenly, Dean understood everything perfectly. This wasn't a mere chemistry assignment. It was a gift from God.  


"Okay," he said excitedly, "how bout if I tie you to something, uh, the bed, and you could see how hard it is to pull free, and then we heat it up and do it all over again."  


"Great idea," said Cas, making an actual facial expression. "Unfortunately, however, if you recall the Bunsen burner incident, my hand currently hurts too much for anything like that. So I was wondering if you could, ah," he bounced slightly, "take one for the team." Dean sighed dramatically and flopped backwards onto Cas's bed. Of course this was too good to be true, he thought bitterly as he watched Cas tie his wrists to opposite sides of the headboard. How cruel of the universe to dangle a bound, helpless Cas in front of him, only to snatch it all away. He sighed again and tugged at the ties. Well, at least he would get to show Cas how manly and strong he was.  


Dean started to pull against the bonds as soon as Cas finished tying them. To his surprise, they refused to budge. He grunted and pulled harder, squirming slightly. "I'm, uh, I'm usually better than this," he said to Cas after a few minutes. "It's just I don't have enough leverage." Cas smiled oddly.  


"That's unfortunate." He got up and walked toward his desk.  


"Well, would you mind untying me?" Dean asked, watching warily as Castiel reached for something on his desk.  


"In a minute," smiled Cas. "But first I have to ask your advice on something." He held up a cell phone. "What do you do when somebody won't stop sending you sexually harassing texts?" Dean broke into a cold sweat.  


"Um," he stammered. "We-well, I have no idea. Because I never send or receive sexually harassing texts. I don't even know what harassment is! Is it a kind of fruit? Ha ha." Cas rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling.  


"Dean, must I remind you that we exchanged numbers at the beginning of the year? I've known it was you the entire time."  


Oh Jesus Christ. Dean could feel his brain short circuiting so hard he was sure he had smoke coming out of his ears. Cas had known the whole time? He was angry? And now he had Dean tied to his bed, completely at his mercy. Dean decided he'd better think of a way to calm him down. Quick.  


"So, um, I guess you didn't like the texts?" Cas stiffened. Oh, good job, genius. "Uh, well then, why didn't you say anything?" Cas leaned over Dean and glared down at him, breathing heavily.  


"I assumed my silence would be proof enough of my discomfort. Evidently, I was wrong. You, Dean Winchester, need to be taught a lesson." Dean tried to ignore the slight jolt he felt at the words.  


"Well, what are you going to do to me?" he asked nervously. Cas licked his lips silently, and Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Are you gonna try and kiss me or something? Cause, uh, I can tell you right now it would be much of a punishment," he said, trying for bravado. Cas stepped away and shook his head in annoyance.  


"I'm not going to try to kiss you, Dean." He crossed his arms. "You see, I don't do sexual things to people without their consent."  


"Ah."  


"No, what I'm going to do to you is much worse." Cas carefully set his phone on the bed and rolled up his shirtsleeves. "I'm going to read our entire chemistry book to you. And I'm not going to stop until I'm sure you understand it all." Dean stared at him in disbelief.  


"Dude, you are way too innocent. I think I did you a favor sending you those texts."  


"Or I could just castrate you."  


"Actually you're perfect just the way you are."  


"Thank you." Cas smiled down at him again. His gaze lingered for just a bit too long before he turned to his backpack and started digging through it. He stood up a minute later, unsuccessful. "I think Gabriel is snorting pixie stix off my chemistry book again. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He was out the door before Dean could ask who Gabriel was.  


Alone in the room, Dean experimentally tugged at the ties once more. They rubbed against his now sore wrists, and he groaned in annoyance. He'd gotten off pretty easy for messing with Cas, but being tied to this bed and learning chemistry for the next three hours still wasn't his idea of a good time. But how to escape? He shifted, and his foot bumped against Cas's phone.  


Perfect. Time for some secret agent type shit. He dragged the phone closer with his foot and delicately typed in Sam's number with his toe. He started when he heard Cas's footsteps and quickly typed out a message. _SOS_. Great. Now he'd just have to rely on Sam's intense brotherly devotion to save the day. He kicked the phone away just before Cas entered, a slightly powdery textbook in his hand.  


"Alright, let's start with chapter one," Cas said as he pulled up a hard-backed chair next to the bed.  


"You know what? Just castrate me. It'll be faster." Cas just shook his head and flipped open the book. Dean just closed his eyes and resigned himself to waiting until Sam showed up to rescue him. And Cas began to read.  


"Chapter One: Chemistry and you..." Cas had a nice voice, Dean thought. It was smooth and deep like rich chocolate, yet slightly gritty at the edges, like sandpaper. Sandpaper that he wanted to rub on his dick. "Chemistry is defined as the branch of science that deals with matter and how it is composed." The intensity with which he was reading was nice too. He was speaking forcefully, authoritatively, occasionally glaring up at Dean through his thick lashes as if to remind him exactly why he was being punished. "Chemistry is also defined as the complex emotional or psychological reaction between two people." Cas ran his tongue over his lips, and Dean began to wonder if his true punishment was not being able to touch himself. He let out a slight whine. Cas's ears reddened, but he continued on. "But how does chemistry relate to you? Chemistry is an important factor in the complicated...physiological reactions...of your body..." Cas shifted in his chair, tugging at his pants. Dean let out a huff of breath. "And chemistry also contributes to...ah..." Cas groaned slightly as the book rubbed against his crotch. Dean decided he had had just about all could handle.  


"Hey Cas," he moaned, his voice coming out surprisingly breathy, "if you were to do anything to me now, kiss me or anything..." Cas's eyes widened. "It wouldn't be without my consent." Cas stared at him for a moment, his mouth slightly opened, then closed the book and set it gently on the nightstand. Slowly, he took off his shirt. Dean watched him in frustration, bucking his hips and trying to get some friction from the air. Cas stood above Dean for a moment, gazing down at his sweaty, writhing body with darkened eyes. And then he pounced on him like a hungry wolf.  


Dean barely had had time to catch his breath before Cas's lips were on his, then on his neck, then scraping against the fabric of his shirt. He clumsily unzipped Dean's jeans with one hand, and his own with the other. Dean, for his part, attacked Cas solely with his mouth, his bound hands struggling fruitlessly against the ties. Damn, he wanted to grab that ass. Cas was grabbing his now, lifting his hips up and crashing their bodies together in a shower of sparks. He looked down at Dean with ferocious, hungry eyes, and suddenly Dean realized something very important. He was not a top.  


"Cas," he groaned out, "I want you to shove your dick down my throat." Cas let out the most unholy moan Dean had ever heard, and gripped Dean's hips tightly enough to leave bruises. A second later Dean was coming too, gasping out a jumble of curse words and Cas's name. After a frenzied few moments they stilled, and laid tangled up in each other on top of the bed, panting quietly. Cas was the first to speak.  


"I'm sorry I came before you could give me oral sex, Dean." Dean smiled up at him through half closed eyes.  


"Dude, don't even worry about it. That was...wow." Cas nodded in agreement.  


"That was the first orgasm I've had that didn't involve ruining a pair of socks." Dean laughed. "However," said Cas, raising himself up on his arms, "I don't think that really taught you anything."  


"Well then punish me again! But seriously, my arms kind of hurt, and," Dean looked up into Castiel's grave face. How had he felt when he read those texts? Was there really anything all that sexy about Dean having a fifteen inch dick? "And I feel bad. I- I shouldn't have done that to you. It was weird, and- I'm sorry." Cas gazed down at Dean in silence. "Uh, it was really weird. And I'm really sorry." Cas shook his head.  


"I think you'll have to do a little more than merely apologize to get me to forgive you."  


"Well then what?" asked Dean desperately.  


"Well..." Castiel lowered his eyes. "You, ah, did offer to suck my dick. Not that I'm trying to take advantage of you or-"  


"Cas," interrupted Dean, staring straight into his eyes, "I swear to God I will suck your dick until my lower jaw falls off." Cas gaped at him, his eyes widened in surprise and more than a little eagerness. "Now could you please untie me? My hands are numb." Cas quickly untied Dean, and then they sat together on the bed, the lab all but forgotten. They simply talked, and Dean was pleasantly surprised to find that Cas wasn't as much of a dead fish as he'd thought. He knew some good knock knock jokes. And then there was the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed, the way he threw his head back and slapped his hand on Dean's thigh. "Shit, dude," said Dean, "I think I'm falling in love with you." Cas blinked. "I meant look what time it is."  


"Don't worry, the feeling is mutual," said Cas. "And yes, you should really get going." They headed down the stairs. Cas opened the kitchen door.  


"Dean!" cried Sam. Dean choked on his own spit. Sam's face was covered in bite marks, his shirt was half opened, and he was pinned to the wall, his hands above his head, by-  


"Gabriel," said Cas, sounding utterly unsurprised. He turned to Dean. "This is my older brother, Gabriel."  


"And that's my younger brother, Sam," said Dean.  


"What's he doing here?" asked Cas in confusion. Sam answered, blushing furiously.  


"Dean, uh, called me for help."  


"And as you can see, he came," smirked Gabriel. Dean glared at Gabriel and politely indicated that he should unhand Sam. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you two need to be on your way. Call me!" he shot off at Sam, who nodded, looking slightly dazed.  


"See you at school tomorrow, Dean," called Cas.  


"Yeah, see you then." Dean paused. "Babe." Cas started but smiled happily.  


Sam and Dean set off home in slightly uncomfortable silence.  


"Well," Dean finally said, "what was that all about?"  


"I could ask you the same thing!" cried Sam. "Why did you need help? Why did you text from Cas's phone? Why do you have rope marks on your wrists?"  


"Cas was trying to teach me a lesson," said Dean.  


"Oh," said Sam. "Did it work?"  


"I'm not sure. I think we're dating."  


"I went to all that trouble and you didn't even learn anything," huffed Sam.  


"Hey, you seemed to be enjoying that trouble quite a bit." Sam grinned in spite of himself.  


"He's very seductive."  


"Yeah." They walked on in a more comfortable silence. "Y'know," said Dean suddenly, "I think I really did learn something."  


"What?"  


"Not paying attention in chem totally gets you laid." Sam lightly punched Dean in the arm. "Fine, fine," said Dean, "I'll study. Do you think you could actually help me? I'm kind of really behind." Sam groaned and shook his head, but he was grinning. Just as he and Dean reached the house, Dean's phone buzzed. Dean pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Cas.  


_Hello Dean. I just wanted to let you know that if you are free after school tomorrow you could come over to my house and blow me if you wanted to. And we need to work on that lab. But I think we will still have time for some oral sex. I would be able to reciprocate if you so desire._ Dean laughed and turned to Sam.  


"Hey, do you think you could also help me with practicing something else?"  


"Sure, Dean. What?" Dean smiled at him.  


"I'll tell you when we get inside."  



End file.
